I Never Really Had a Thing for Blondes
by KassiKay
Summary: A short story about the first time Roy went to the Hawkeyes house and immediately became bewildered by Riza. Told as if Roy is recounting a story.


I never really had a thing for blondes. Growing up, I was taught to love all women regardless of what they looked like. But no one can deny that we all have an "ideal image." And whenever one of my friends would ask what my "ideal image" looked like I just never seemed to say blonde. And let me tell you, my answer was never consistent. It ranged from tall to short; brown eyes to blue to green and back to brown; freckles, no freckles; big lips or small. Every single aspect changed, especially the hair color. I just _never_ seemed to say blonde.

Then one day I went to a house to seek an apprenticeship. It was one of those houses that you could just tell it used to be full of life, but that the life was long gone. I knocked on the door of the long dead house and waited for my hopeful-master to answer it. But when the door swung open it wasn't the middle aged man I expected who answered. It was a girl, one not that much younger than myself. A young blonde girl who asked what my business was. A mesmerizing young blonde girl that was waiting for me to answer. A mesmerizing young blonde girl who was clearly growing impatient on my answer.

"HEY! You in there?" she said after another moment of my blank staring

I snapped out of my daydream and tried to answer "Oh, yes! I'm sorry, I'm Roy Mus-"

"Your name doesn't matter to me. Do you have any business here?"

I suddenly became bewildered by this girl, she looked so delicate on the outside, yet she spoke with such authority from within. Authority that told me I should probably stop taking long pauses between speaking. Authority that led me to believe she was getting aggravated with me. That and she was starting to close the door on me.

"I'm here to seek an apprenticeship with Master Hawkeye! Please tell me I'm in the right place?" I said a little bit more desperately than I wanted to.

She reopened the door and motioned for me to follow her. She led me to another door in the far corner of the house and tapped on it. "Father?" she spoke in a voice much softer than the one she had used with me.

"Come in." I heard from the other side of the door. Through the door was, what appeared to be, Master Hawkeyes study. It took a moment to adjust to the candlelit room, but I could start to see a man sitting on the ground surrounded by parchment, paper, and a pile of books.

"Ah, Riza. Who have you brought to me?" The man seemed to be smiling, even with the distrust in his voice. "You know I don't like strangers in my study."

"Father, I believe this is the boy you received the letter about." Riza responded,and continued with that authority creeping back into her voice. "And I figured you'd want me to bring him to you."

"Oh so you're the young boy seeking apprenticeship?" The man who I assumed to be Master Hawkeye said straight to me

"Ye-yes, I am. I'm honored to meet you, sir. I'm Roy Mus-"

"Well, I'm too busy to evaluate you at the moment son, so we'll have to do a trial week before I decide whether or not to train you." He turned his head back to his book "Riza, will you please show this boy to the spare room?"

With disdain on her face Riza led me back to the main part of the house and up the stairs to a room almost filled with boxes and turned to me. "All those boxes are filled with books and research about alchemy that father doesn't need anymore. So feel free to read them, but if you do, try to keep them organized so I don't have to fix them."

"Alright, I will. Thank you." I walked into the room and looked around, taking it all in. Then, I realized what was wrong with this situation "WAIT! RIZA!"

She walked in the room a few seconds later. "What?!" There was that aggravation again.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds, but…where is the bed?"

Riza stared at me for a minute. And after another she started laughing. Her face lit up brighter than I'd ever seen on someone. She walked over to an enormous pile of boxes and started moving them around, whist still laughing her head off. After a moment I could start to see a bed under all the boxes.

"Here it is!" She brimmed, even though only the edge of the bed was uncovered, and I couldn't help but laugh a little too.

Once our laughing fit had died Riza spoke "I'm going to leave the rest of the boxes for you, I've got to start cooking dinner."

"Okay, that seems fair. Thank you, Riza Hawkeye." Saying her full name took her by surprise and I thought it was a mistake for a minute. Until her emotionless face turned into a smirk.

"Hell yes its fair." She turned around and started walking out of the room "Hahaha, you're going to be fun, Roy Mus!"

"It's Roy Mustang!" I tried to correct her.

"Still doesn't matter!" she shouted from out of the room.

And I stood there, staring at an empty doorway, thinking of the young blonde girl I had just met. And I smiled.

Now, I never had a thing for blondes. And I never had a thing for them after either. I never really had a thing for anyone else after I met Riza Hawkeye.


End file.
